¿Confías en mí?
by Mey-chan Sakura
Summary: Tanto tiempo que pasamos juntos; tantas aventuras, tantos sueños, tantas risas, tantos llantos y tanta confianza que creía que teníamos. Pero... Por una mentira; lleva de envidia, celos y ambición, todo eso quedo en el pasado. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora cuando se supone que el día en que todo cambiaría para mejor, se convirtió en un verdadero infierno? Ya no hay vuelta atrás.
1. Prólogo

_Tanto tiempo que pasamos juntos; aventuras, sueños, risas, llantos y sonrisas, pero sobre todo, confianza, la cual creía que teníamos..._

 _Aunque..._

 _Por una mentira; lleva de envidia, celos y ambición, todo eso quedo en el pasado_

 _¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿No se suponía que hoy debía ser el día en que todo cambiaría para mejor?_

 _No, esos lindos sueños pintados de rosa ya están rotos, al igual que mi corazón_

 _Al menos me alegra de haber encontrado amigas que siempre estarán conmigo_

 _Y que muy pronto, nuevas vidas se unirán a nosotros_

 _Ya no hay vuelta atrás, todo termino ya; una nueva vida, lejos de la persona que ame y que aún amo._

 _Sin embargo, quisiera preguntárselo de nuevo..._

 _Natsu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **¿Confías en mí?**_


	2. Hechos Inesperados

**_Capítulo 1: Hechos Inesperados_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Tras un año de la gran batalla contra Tártaros y la disolución del gremio, el maestro Makarov, al ver la terquedad de sus hijos, decidió que Fairy Tail volvería a existir como gremio oficial, gracias a la ayuda de Levy y Gajeel al ser estos ex-miembros del consejo.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad en Magnolia, incluso había gente que se alegraba de que su gremio favorito de magos hubiera vuelto a nacer de las cenizas, igual que un fénix.

Pero…

No todo iba a ser alegría en este gremio

 _ **En un lugar, muy lejos del alegre y ruidoso nuevo Fairy Tail**_

— ¿La encontraste, Acnología? —Preguntó con calma el mago oscuro más temido de todos los tiempos, si, Zeref, quien estaba charlando con un hombre a quien le faltaba uno de sus brazos. Aunque no lo aparentaba, por dentro se sentía nervioso e impotente al no poder encontrarla a _ella_.

— Tch, que molesto eres. —Respondía con frialdad aquel poderoso dragón de la muerte, ahora convertido en humano. — Y no, no la encontré, pero dudo que sus heridas se curen después de que ese enfrentamiento que tuvimos.

— Eso espero, necesitamos que _ella_ este muerta a como dé lugar para que nuestros planes salgan a la perfección.

Aquella oración salida de los labios del peli-negro, fueron acompañados de una macabra sonrisa llena de maldad.

 _ **De vuelta en Magnolia**_

 **Pov Lucy**

Y véanme aquí, otra vez sentada en la barra de Fairy Tail nuevamente reconstruido. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Es como si nada hubiera pasado; Kana tomando el quinto o sexto barril de sake, Elfman diciendo "hombre" cada dos por tres, Gajeel y Levy ahora conversan más pero él sigue llamándola enana, la verdad es un poco gracioso ver las expresiones de Levy cuando se enoja, Erza comiendo de su pastel de fresa, Juvia detrás de un poste espiando a Gray, y hablando de este, estaba peleando junto a Natsu en este momento, diciéndose sus típicos insultos.

— ¡Princesa de hielo!

— ¡Asexual!

— ¡Ojos caídos!

— ¡Horno con patas!

Seh, nada cambiara en Fairy Tail.

— Mira-san, ya debo irme, nos vemos mañana. —Le dije a la albina mayor que estaba charlando animadamente con Laxus que trataba de disimular el pequeño sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas a causa de la presencia de la poseedora del Satán Soul.

— Esta bien Lucy, hasta mañana. —Se despidió de mi la oji-azul mientras hacía un ademan con la mano.

— ¡Lu-chan, espérame! —Me grito Levy-chan cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta. — Dijiste que hoy íbamos a tener nuestra noche de chicas junto a Juvia.

Es verdad, lo había olvidado completamente.

Con Juvia nos llevamos mejor, eso creo, lo bueno es que ahora ya no me llama "Rival de amor".

Pero tuve que confesarle algo vergonzoso y comprometedor para que dejara de hacerlo.

— ¿Lu-chan? —Ups, me quede perdida en mis pensamientos.

— Perdón Levy-chan, estaba pensando que deberíamos comprar algunas botanas para esta noche.

— Es cierto Lu-chan, bueno yo voy por Juvia y nos vamos ¿bien?

— De acuerdo, las espero.

 **Fin del Pov Lucy**

Pasado el tiempo, se podía apreciar como tres bellas chicas caminaban por las calles de una tranquila Magnolia. Se notaba los lazos de amistad y confianza que se tenían la una a la otra; por sus risas, pucheros, picardías, sonrojos y sobre todo, su alegría.

Sin embargo, nunca se esperaron ver una persona encapuchada a lo lejos quien caminaba de forma dificultosa, teniendo sus ropas pintadas de un líquido carmesí e incluso parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer, lo cual paso cuando estaba a unos pocos metros de nuestras magas.

— A… ayu… da… —Fue lo único que se escuchó de esta persona, que a juzgar por la voz se notaba que era mujer, mientras caía desplomada al piso, al parecer, inconsciente.

Las chicas, preocupadas y sorprendidas, se acercaron a esta joven y sin dudarlo dos veces, entre las tres la cargaron hasta el departamento de la oji-chocolate.

 _ **Unas horas más tarde~**_

— Creo queya está. —Dijo en un suspiro la maga celestial mientras terminaba de vendar el cuerpo de la joven castaña que anteriormente estaba lleno de heridas y sangre.

Bajo esa capa, estaba oculta una joven de una altura aproximada a los 1,55 metros, de piel trigueña y su cabello era de un castaño claro, casi tirando a rubio, el cual era lacio hasta sus puntas donde se formaban pequeños rizos y este era largo, casi rozando su cadera. Su cuerpo era normal, ni tan proporcionado como Lucy o Juvia, ni tan plana como Levy, solo era… normal.

Ahora mismo estaba casi desnuda, ya que su busto era cubierto por vendas blancas un poco manchadas con rojo a causa de la sangre que aún salía de sus heridas, las cuales también estaban en sus piernas, brazos y torso.

Lo único que la cubría era un simple pantalón corto azul oscuro que Lucy le había puesto.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado para que tenga esas heridas? —Se atrevió a preguntar la peliceleste, se notaba en su voz muchos sentimientos pero entre ellos resaltaban; la duda y la preocupación.

— Juvia cree que es un milagro que haya sobrevivido, esas heridas se veían muy mal. —Opinó la ex-miembro de Phantom Lord viendo a la joven castaña que aún no habría sus ojos.

— Tienes razón. —Concordó Lucy mientras se sentaba junto a las pelicelestes en el sofá, ya que la joven desconocida estaba en la cama de la rubia.

Con el paso del tiempo, las magas se fueron quedando dormidas poco a poco hasta que Morfeo las venció y así estaban ahora, dormidas profundamente en el sillón, hasta que en plena madrugada unos ojos cristalinos, de un hermoso color turquesa casi rozando el verde agua las observaba con ternura y cariño.

—…Gracias… —Se escuchó el susurro casi inaudible de la joven castaña que antes estaba reposando en la cama de nuestra maga de Fairy Tail, la cual era la poseedora de esos bellos ojos.

Poco tiempo después, también se quedó dormida sobre la acogedora cama, pero esta vez teniendo una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

Aunque esa paz no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Mey: ¡Hola! *esquiva un tomate* sé que están enojados lo sé *esquiva una cebolla* pero es que recién salgo de vacaciones *esquiva un sartén* okey ¡¿Quién tiró eso?!**

 **En fin, estaré actualizando pronto mis novelas**

 **¡Nos vemos luego!**

 **¡Byeeee~!**


	3. Nuevas Amistades

**_Capítulo 2: Nuevas Amistades_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ya era de mañana en la hermosa ciudad de Magnolia; el sol aparecía en el horizonte acompañado de los hermosos colores mañaneros en el cielo, los pájaros cantaban sus canciones de una forma alegre y en el departamento de nuestra maga celestial, se podía ver como tres pares de ojos despertaban de su profundo sueño.

—Buaaa. ~ —Bostezaba con sueño nuestra maga elemental. —Buenos días Lucy-san, Levy-san.

—Buenos días Juvia. —Contestaron a coro las nombradas mientras se tallaban sus ojos para espabilar a Morfeo que quería convencerlas de volver al mundo de los sueños.

—Oh, ya despertaron. —Dijo alegre e infantilmente una voz desconocida para las chicas, que rápidamente dirigieron su vista a la dueña de esa voz, que no era nada más ni nada menos que la castaña. — ¡Hola!

Las tres magas de Fairy Tail se quedaron sorprendidas al ver a la castaña como si nada. Es decir, ¡Por Mavis! Tenía heridas de tal gravedad que era casi imposible que se hayan curado en una sola noche.

—Oigan. —Las llamó la de ojos turquesas mientras movía su mano de un lado a otro frente a los rostros estupefactos de las magas, tratando de captar su atención, lo cual consiguió a los pocos segundos.

—Ah, perdón. —Se disculpó apenada la portadora de las llaves celestiales. — Es solo que estamos sorprendidas.

— ¿Sorprendidas? ¿Por qué? —La curiosidad era evidente en el rostro de la nueva chica.

—Es que Juvia, Lucy-san y Levy-san se preguntan, ¿Cómo es que sus heridas sanaron tan rápido? —Contestó la maga elemental, pero su voz tenía un dije de curiosidad mezclado con duda un poco notorio, cosa que la misteriosa chica se dio cuenta, aunque decidió evadir esa pregunta.

—Hablas en tercera persona, eso es genial. —Alagó con emoción mirando a la Loxar, la cual se sonrojo levemente ante el comentario tan tierno, nunca antes la habían alagado por su forma de hablar y se sentía avergonzada.

La recién llegada sonrío, complacida de haber lograda por haber logrado su objetivo. Que no le duró mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, nos puedes decir, ¿Cómo se te curaron tan rápido tus heridas? —Insistió con genuina curiosidad la maga de escritura sólida, recibiendo un asentamiento de cabeza por parte de la rubia y luego de la peliazul.

—Pues... —Vaciló con nerviosismo mientras rascaba su mejilla izquierda con el dedo índice.

Quería que la tierra se la tragara, ahora. Tanteó disimuladamente en busca de sus llaves, pero por más que lo hacía no encontraba nada.

Estaba frita, definitivamente lo estaba.

Pero para su salvación, la puerta se abrió lentamente, lo cual se ganó la curiosa mirada de las tres chicas y la aliviada de la adolescente.

—Perdón, ¿Angie interrumpió algo? —Dijo con pena y vergüenza una linda chica albina de ojos rosas brillante. Su cabello era muy largo, tanto que rozaba sus muslos, el cual estaba adornado por una diadema de flor celeste. Usaba una camisa sin mangas azul pegada al cuerpo junto con el cuello doblado, unos pantalones blancos junto a unas sandalias del mismo color con un poco de tacón y en su cuello reposaba un collar plateado acompañado de un dije en forma de alas de ángel, al parecer, hecho de diamantes.

A su lado, una pequeña niña de cabello azul recogido en dos coletas y una mujer de cabello escarlata asomaban sus cabezas.

— _«Descuida Angie, llegaste en el momento justo.»_ —Fue el pensamiento de la castaña al ver a la oji-rosa entrar. —No te preocupes Angie, y veo que trajiste algo para desayunar.

— Buenos días Lucy-san, Juvia-san, Levy-san. —Saludo la pequeña Marvell mientras hacia una corta reverencia.

—Es que Angie pensó que tal vez las señoritas quisieran algo de comer. —Respondió dulcemente la albina y en ese momento nuestras magas notaron como en sus brazos reposaba una bandeja que contenía cinco platos llenos de waffles con miel y mantequilla, acompañado por cinco tazas de té y la tetera a juego.

—Disculpa pero... ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Lucy de la forma más amable posible mientras veía como la peliblanca reposaba aquella bandeja en una mesa cercana.

—Me llamo Mei. —Sonrió con alegría la oji-turquesa mientras levantaba sus dedos formando una "V" con ellos. — ¿Y ustedes son?

—Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia.

—Juvia es Juvia Loxar.

—Yo soy Levy Mcgarden.

—Un placer, soy Erza Scarlet.

—Y-yo soy W-Wendy Marvell.

— ¿Ustedes eran magas de Fairy Tail? —Preguntó con cierta duda la adolescente viendo de reojo la marca en la mano de una de ellas.

—En realidad, seguimos siendo de Fairy Tail, ya que hace poco se reconstruyo el gremio. —Contento Erza al instante resolviendo la duda de la castaña.

—Disculpa, Juvia aún no sabe cuál es su nombre. —Dijo la maga elemental viendo a la albina, quien servía té para todas.

—Oh cierto, disculpen a Angie, es que a veces ella es muy despistada. —Respondió con algo de gracia la portadora de cabello blanco mientras sacaba su lengua juguetona y se daba en pequeño golpe en su cabeza. — Angie es Ángel Sora, pero a ella le gusta más que la llamen Angie.

Las magas estaban dispuestas a preguntar algo más, pero una de ellas se distrajo por la sabrosa textura de la comida.

— ¡Vaya! Estos waffles están deliciosos. —Alago la maga de escritura mientras, literalmente, se devoraba su plato.

Esta acción fue imitada por las magas restantes que sintieron la gloria a través de aquella deliciosa comida. Ignorando por completo sus pensamientos para concentrarse en los suculentos waffles que preparó la oji-rosada.

— ¡Es la mejor comida que ha probado Juvia! —Dijo con alegría Juvia mientras seguía comiendo y Lucy solo pudo asentir con la cabeza para darle la razón.

—Chicas, ¿No les molestaría que Angie cure las heridas de Mei-san? —Pregunto la portadora de hebras blanca, recibiendo un quíntuple asentimiento de cabezas.

Sin esperar más, la joven tomo la mano de la pre-adolescente y se la llevo fuera la habitación para entonces llegar a la cocina del departamento de la rubia.

— ¿Qué ocurre Angie? —Pregunto un poco preocupada Mei ante el comportamiento de su amiga.

—Mei-sama, Destiny-chan fue en busca de sus hermanos. Después de la pelea, deben estar preocupados por usted. —Informó la albina con un tono muy respetuoso pero sin perder la dulce sonrisa en su rostro

—Ya veo, no me extrañaría que lo estén luego de que saliera volando como un dragón sin control.

Fue el murmullo de la castaña, aunque un tierno rosa adornó sus pómulos al tener un pensamiento.

— ¿C-Crees que él también esté preocupado?

—No lo dudo, Mei-sama, ya que usted es muy importante para Yoh-sama.

Aunque aquello le sacó una risa avergonzada, Mei observó la situación y se dio cuenta de algo: —Según esas chicas, Fairy Tail ha vuelto a ser un gremio oficial, y teniendo en cuenta de que son magos muy fuertes, podrían sernos de ayuda.

— ¿Qué tiene en mente, Mei-sama?

—Acompañar a las chicas y hablar con su maestro, quiero alertarlos como informarlos sobre Acnología. Además, creo que van a ayudarnos si se los preguntamos, ¿no Angie?

—Tiene razón, ¿Desea que la acompañe, Mei-sama?

—Descuida, puedes volver al _Kurisutaru no sekai_ para reponer fuerzas. —la joven no puedo evitar sonreír con ternura viendo a su albina amiga. — Quiero que también descanses del enfrentamiento que tuvimos

—Como usted desee. —Con una ligera reverencia de cuerpo, la extraña albina desapareció en un tris tras de luz

La castaña, en cambio, vio su apariencia en un espejo cercano y sonrió tristemente mientras acariciaba sus achocolatadas hebras.

—Aunque me guste el castaño y el turquesa en mis ojos, extraño mi antigua apariencia…

Con un suspiro ligero, ingresó a la habitación de la maga celestial. No sabía porque, pero tenía un mal presagio que, sin saberlo realmente, pronto se cumpliría.

* * *

 **Kurisutaru no sekai :** Mundo de Cristal en japonés

Mey: ¿Hola? *se esconde antes de recibir puros machetes y abucheos* ¡Pero no se enojeeeeen!

La universidad no es fácil, incluso en estos días estoy rindiendo materias pero las ideas no me dejan estudiaaaar. TnT

Por eso decidí escribir un poco para que así pueda concentrarme mejor en mis materias

No se preocupes, trataré de zafar tantas materias como sea posible y tener más tiempo para escribir

 _ **Eso es todo, ¡Nos leemos luego!**_


End file.
